Joey Mazzarino
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | nationality = | alma_mater = | occupation = Puppeteer, writer, director, actor | years_active = 1986–2015 | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 2 | parents = | website = | signature = | othername = }} Joey Mazzarino (born June 4, 1968) is an American puppeteer, writer, director and actor. He is best known for his roles on Sesame Street as Murray Monster, Stinky the Stinkweed and other Muppets. Mazzarino was also the head writer for the show in 1992. Career When Mazzarino auditioned for Sesame Street, he wrote a sketch called "Colambo" and soon found himself cast in the title role. Since then, he has been a prominent member of the Sesame Street cast where he performs Horatio the Elephant, Murray Monster, Papa Bear, Stinky the Stinkweed, and various characters, until 2015 when he resigned. Personal life Mazzarino is married to actress Kerry Butler. They have two adoptive daughters, one named Segi for whom he wrote the Sesame Street song "I Love My Hair." The Muppet who sang the song was also named Segi. Filmography Television * Aliens in the Family – Spit (voice) * Big Bag – Chelli, Lyle the Sock * Blue's Room – Boogie Woogie, Roary, Sprinkles (season 2) * CityKids – Captain (Inside the Head) * Dog City – Artie Springer * Elmo's World – Big Foot (in "Elmo Has Two Hands Ears and Feet") * Journey to Ernie - The Mighty Joke Tree, Sammy (squirrel), Artist Walrus, Penguin (voice) * Muppet Time – Icky No–No, Kirby, one of the Frog Scouts * Nick Jr. - Flexy ("Little Big Room" segments) *''Nature Cat'' - Cruiser * Panwapa – Bill the Bug * Pinky Dinky Doo - Additional voices (voice) * Sesame Street – Murray Monster, Blögg ("Abby's Flying Fairy School" segments), Colambo, Horatio the Elephant, Ingrid, Joey Monkey, Merry Monster, Narf, Papa Bear, Stinky the Stinkweed, Two-Headed Monster (Left Head, 2001–2016), Zostic ("Super Morphin Mega Monsters" segments) * Sheep in the Big City – Dr. Oh-No-No-No, Frankie Von Fashion, Shrimpy the Shrimp Who Raps * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss – Elwood the Jester (in "The King's Beard"), Lester McBird (in "Lester Leaps In") Film * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol – Joe Marley, Joey Dickens * CinderElmo – King Fred * Elmo Saves Christmas – Lightning the Reindeer * Elmo Says BOO! - Joey Monkey, Sir Count-A-Lot * Elmo's Christmas Countdown – Papa Bear, Stan the Snowball * Elmopalooza – Horatio the Elephant * Ghost Town - Food Delivery Guy * Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake - Additional Muppet Performer * Kermit's Swamp Years – Goggles the Toad, Joe the Armadillo, Turtle No. 1 * Muppet Meeting Films – Gimley's Boss, Wesley, Franklin (2nd Time), Coffee Guy, Smerdley (2nd Time) * Muppet Sing-A-Long: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs – Frog, Gopher * Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration! – Joey Monkey, Merry Monster * Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World - MNN Logo Purple Monster * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration – Joey Monkey, Merry Monster * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland – Bug * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson – Additional Muppets Crew work * Bear in the Big Blue House – Writer ("The Yard Sale" episode) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown – Writer * Elmopalooza – Writer * Julie's Greenroom - Director/Co-Producer * Kermit's Swamp Years – Screenplay Co-Writer * Muppets from Space – Screenplay Co-Writer * Sesame Street – Writer/Director * Sheep in the Big City – Writer * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland – Screenplay Co-Writer * The Upside Down Show – Writer References External links * Category:Living people Category:Puppeteers Category:American puppeteers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male writers Category:American Lutherans Category:1968 births